Inked hearts
by ten81CSI
Summary: Adam Ross meets up with a coworker in a bar, and finds out that the reason she's so hostile at work is because she's broken. Can he fix her? Oneshot rated for sexual content AdamRoss/OC


**A****/N:** This is an Adam Ross/Oc oneshot with my Oc Kylie Flack. It's got nothing to do with anything. It's just a rated M oneshot that is about two people finding love, or something like that. I don't know. All I know is it's kinda sad.

**Disclaimer: **CSI:NY s owned by CBS, I'm just borrowing it's characters so enjoy!

* * *

Kylie Hunter let out a small sigh as she took another glass of wine from the bartender, and swirled it around with one hand. It'd been six years since her husband died, and she was still in more pain than she should be. Michael had been the one. The one she was supposed to be with forever. And just one split second had taken forever away from her.

The Flacks dealt with their problems with alcohol. And this was how she was dealing with the anniversary of the death of her Marine husband. Vietnam fucked her in the ass, she thought. George Bush was an asshole for sending over her husband. And this wine was gonna make it all better in a bit.

"K…Kylie?" A voice came from behind Kylie, but she didn't feel like turning around to figure out who was calling her name. Whoever it was could go to hell. She was drinking right now. She was forgetting her husband, and whoever wanted to mess with her was going to have to deal with it, a cap in their ass.

A geeky kid with auburn colored hair and a scruffy beard sat next to her. "Adam," he smiled. "Adam Ross."

Kylie stared hard and long at the boy sitting next to her before she realized she worked with him. "Oh," she smiled, giving him a punch in the shoulder. "Adam," she nodded her head, as she stared at the glass in her hand. "Can I buy you something, Adam? Anything you want is on me."

"How…" Adam started, his hands shaking as he watched Kylie finish her whole glass of wine in just one sip. "How m…many…of those….have y…you had?" Adam managed to spit out, watching as the bar tender filled her up once more.

"A lot," she shrugged. "Maybe just one. Maybe 30. Who the hell knows?" she spoke without a care in the world, as she swirled her 9th glass in her right hand.

"Kylie you need to cut back," Adam said, trying to take the glass from her.

Kylie moved her hand out of his reach and gave him a stern look, her dark eyebrows arching, her bright blue eyes turning a shade of gray, and the frown on her face growing even bigger and more uninviting than it had been before he found her.

"You don't get to take away my drinks," Kylie told him, shaking her head. "Got it?" She watched as Adam slowly nodded his head and turned to stand up, clearly scared of Kylie. She had hurt his feelings. "Wait," she mumbled, setting her hand on his arm to push him back onto the stool. "Have you ever had a one night stand?" she asked him when he sat back down.

"Well….y..yeah," Adam stuttered, nodding his head. "A few I guess."

"I never had one," she shook her head. "Never ever. Me and Michael. We grew up together. High school sweethearts," she nodded her head.

"Michael?" Adam asked, a bit confused. He didn't know she was married.

"Michael Hunter," Kylie smiled. "He was my first. And you know what? He died and since…well I've had 18 one night stands since he died. "Is that a lot? I should feel dirty, right?" Kylie shook her head. "I just feel sad. None of them were even remotely close to being able to do what he did to me."

Adam nodded his head. He had always wondered why Kylie Hunter was always so distant with everyone at the lab. It didn't make sense why Mac would bring such a non-communicative person into their hard-working team. She only talked when she had a suspicion. She replied to everyone's questions with brief answers, and she never let anyone see what she was really feeling. She had been a robot. But now. Now it was making sense. She wasn't a robot. She was broken. She needed someone to listen to her.

"You know, you can talk to me, right?" Adam asked her, watching her finish her wine. "I mean when you're sober."

Kylie blinked back a stray tear. No one had ever said those words to her. No one had ever asked her to talk about Michael. "Thanks," Kylie nodded her head, setting the glass of wine down. Someone cared about her. She handed Adam her drink, and tried to stand up, but the room was spinning. "Whoa," she moaned, pressing her hand to her temple.

"Do you want me to help you home?" Adam offered, helping Kylie stand up.

"That'd be great," she nodded her head. "Good thing you came here," she giggled wrapping her arm around Adam's waist.

"Yeah," Adam laughed, helping Kylie leave the bar.

* * *

_8 months after._

Kylie Hunter and Adam Ross had become friends since he found her drinking away her loss 8 months ago. They spent late nights playing guitar hero, eating pizza, and just talking together. He listened to her. He held her when she cried. He was the best friend she had in a long time. She wished her brother would talk to her. He lost Angell, and she lost Michael. But he never asked her if she was okay. No one ever asked her. They tried to forget about Michael. On days it was too hard for her to forget, she'd wear her wedding ring around her neck on a chain. But people ignored it. They didn't want to talk about Michael.

In Kylie's eyes, Michael was a hero. And heroes deserved to be remembered. So she was grateful Adam cared.

Adam Ross turned on the couch, and watched Kylie heat up two pieces of pizza for him, and set hers on a separate plate. It grossed him out that she could eat cold pizza. She came back to the couch and handed him his plate, and sat next to him on the couch.

"That's disgusting," Adam informed her as she poured hot sauce onto her cold pizza.

"You say this every time I eat cold pizza with hot sauce, Adam", Kylie laughed, sticking the pizza in his face. "It's just something I do. Like you eat hot dogs with peanut butter. Which is gross, by the way."

"Alright, alright," Adam nodded his head, picking a new song to play guitar hero. "We're even. Though that's more disgusting."

"Is not," she giggled finishing her pizza up, and pulling her hair up.

"What's that?" Adam asked, glancing at Kylie's neck where a tattoo of angel wings sat. Kylie turned the back of her neck towards Adam and looked at the ground.

"They're wings," she told him, as she felt him run his fingers over the black ink. Between the Angel's Wings sat the numbers "2396", and under the wings, just at the start of her back sat the letters "MRH." "That's Michael's badge number," She explained. "Before he went to Vietnam."

"I didn't know you were a tattoo kind of girl," Adam said, when Kylie let her hair fall.

Kylie let out a giggle, and showed him the inside of her right wrist, where a small cross sat. "You've never seen this?" she asked him.

"Well," Adam nodded his head. "I mean that's not really a big tattoo you know what I mean. I just thought that was the only one you had."

Kylie nodded her head in understanding. "I've got six," Kylie said. "Would you like to see?"

Adam stared at Kylie, a blank look on his face. There was no way she was hiding four more tattoos on her body. No way in hell. But he slowly nodded his head anyway.

Kylie stood up, and lifted her shirt up just an inch, and Adam saw on each hip, the beginnings of two tattoos. "The moon and the sun," Kylie said, un-buttoning her pants. On her left hip was a light blue half moon, and on the right was a yellow sun. Kylie pulled her pants back up and then sat back down.

"The next one is my favorite," she told him, pulling her shirt over her head, and turning towards Adam so her left shoulder was facing him. A tattoo sat on her shoulder blade. This one was a police badge, with an angel in the middle. A rolo link styled chain wrapped around from the top of the badge, to under her armpit. The angel's right arm was raised, a dagger in his hand, and a slayed dragon under him. His face was hidden, because he was looking down at the dragon under him. A banner above him read "ST. MICHAEL," and one under him read "PROTECT US."

Kylie watched as he admired every detail of her tattoo. "Who's St. Michael?" Adam asked her.

"Protector of Law Enforcement," Kylie explained to him. "He's an Archangel. The general of God's army. The great protector from evil."

Adam didn't believe in God, but he wasn't going to tell Kylie this. The tattoos all over her body told him she was a strong believer. The cross on her wrist though small, was a part of her faith in God. The angel wings for Michael were there because she felt Michael was an angel now. And St. Michael was the one person she felt could keep her safe from evil.

He watched as Kylie turned completely around so her back was facing Adam. And her last tattoo was facing him, a tramp stamp. A tiny pink butterfly sat in the center of her lower back. "That's all of 'em," Kylie said, turning back to face him. "You got any?"

"I... I've got one on….my butt," he blushed.

Kylie let out a giggle. "Of what?"

"I was drunk when I got it," he started. "My buddies and I were really, really wasted. And they bet me 400 bucks I wouldn't get a panda on my ass."

"Oh my God," Kylie snorted, immediately putting her hands over her mouth, trying to control her laughter. "Let me see it!"

"No," Adam shook his head, turning a scarlet red.

"Adam!" Kylie laughed, glancing at herself. "I just showed you all of mine! The least you can do is show me your panda."

"No way in hell," Adam shook his head again. "You're never seeing my panda."

Kylie let out a giggle, and started tickling Adam's rib cage, causing him to raise his right eyebrow. "I'm not ticklish," he informed her.

"Let me see," Kylie said again, lightly pinching his love handles. "I'm stronger than you. I'll win if we fight."

Adam let out a laugh. "You won't. Because I'm not letting you see my ass."

"Well," Kylie shrugged, biting her lip. "You're no fun."

Adam gave her a smile, and then realized she hadn't put her shirt back on yet. She was wearing a black bra with red lace, and a pair of jeans, her red thong peeking out a bit, causing Adam to become uncomfortable.

Kylie sat back, and grabbed her guitar, getting ready to pick a song. She realized that Adam hadn't moved, and his eyes were on her chest, his face bright red. Six years ago, she'd be blushing. Six years ago she never would have taken her shirt off. But she learned these past six years, that sex was sex. Naked bodies were naked bodies. Adam was Adam. But the fact that he could be even a bit attracted to her, gave her shivers.

Adam sat up, and shook his head, trying not to look at Kylie. They were both starting to become nervous, but Kylie knew he wouldn't make the first move. As much as it killed her, she'd have to step out of her shell for the both of them. She watched as Adam situated himself on the couch, his hands resting in his lap, as he leaned forward towards the TV, his arm just grazing her elbow.

"Hey, Adam?" Kylie whispered, moving her face towards his. "Can I….can I try something?"

"Sure," Adam shrugged, turning to look at Kylie, trying his best not to stare at her chest. He watched as Kylie pressed her hand to his cheek, and lightly pressed her lips to his, before nervously pulling away, and turning back to her TV.

"Sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"For what?" Adam asked. He didn't give Kylie a chance to reply, he had lightly pulled her chin towards him, and gave her a kiss. "For that?" he asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

Kylie gave him a light smile, and gave him another kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I should have done that a lot sooner," she whispered against his beard.

"Probably," he laughed nervously, pushing her back against the couch, this time, his tongue slipping into her mouth, causing her to squeeze her grip around his neck a bit tighter. She didn't want him to stop kissing her, and he wasn't going to. His hands moved down her sides, and back up again, causing her to shiver. He moved his lips from hers, and pressed them to the center of her chest, and lightly sucked at her skin, receiving a quiet moan in return.

Adam lightly moved his right hand into her jeans, and with his thumb unbuttoned them. "Adam," Kylie shook her head. "Can we…can we go into my bedroom? Please?"

"Right," Adam said, blushing. He stood up, and tripped over his feet causing him to fall. Kylie let out a giggle and watched him stand up. Two seconds ago he had been confident, and smooth with his moves. But one moment that caused him to become embarrassed had made him clumsy and nervous.

* * *

He'd seen how guys carried their girls into the bedrooms, and still managed to have make-out sessions. He was going to attempt to do this with Kylie, though, like she had said earlier, he wasn't very strong.

"Adam," Kylie giggled when Adam pulled her legs from the couch and wrapped them around his waist. "What are you doing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Taking…taking you…" he started, standing up, proud with himself he had managed to stand up, and hold Kylie all at once. "Into your bedroom," he said, heading down the hall.

"Don't drop me," Kylie giggled, kissing Adam's nose. Adam's weight gave out just as he reached her bed, causing Kylie to fall on her back, as Adam crawled on top of her. Kylie began to fumble with the buttons on his blue and yellow flannel t-shirt, as he pressed kisses along her collarbone, her neck, and her shoulder.

She managed to unbutton his shirt, and slide it off his body, while Adam pulled off the blue t-shirt he wore under it, and watched as Kylie took a look at his stomach. He had scars all over his body. Some big, some tiny, but she didn't ask. Instead, she fumbled with the brown tethered belt on his jeans.

Adam helped her out a bit, and then pulled at her jeans, revealing a very beautiful body underneath of him. He leaned down and lightly traced the moon on her hip with his tongue, causing her to squirm. His hands were secured on either side of her hips, the little red string keeping her from being bare wrapped in each of his pinkies as he moved to the sun on her right hip. He felt her muscles tense as his tongue tried to slip into her underwear. He knew she was nervous. He was probably the first guy she ever felt feelings for after her husband died. He knew for a fact she had had sex plenty of times after he died, but never with someone she cared for. He needed to make her feel good.

"You're so beautiful," he assured her, making his way up to her face.

"No I'm not," Kylie mumbled.

"You are," Adam promised her, kissing her belly button. He slowly made his way to her chest, Kylie lifting her back up so he could unclasp her bra. She blushed as he slid the straps from her shoulders. He softly pressed his mouth to her breast, and listened to her let out a soft moan. He was in heaven.

He heard Kylie let out a giggle. He sat up and saw her smiling. "What," he asked giving her a smile. Kylie flipped him over so he was on his back, and eagerly slid his boxers off.

"Let me see the Panda," she said, trying to get Adam to roll over onto his back.

"No!" Adam laughed, trying to get Kylie to roll back over.

"Yes!" she laughed, kissing his belly button, she waited patiently as he let his guard down, and then swiftly maneuvered her hands around his ass to roll him over. Perfect timing, she thought as she pressed her elbow against the back of his neck.

"Kylie!" Adam shouted, trying to squirm from her grip. She pressed her bare chest against his back, and lightly trailed kisses along as she went down, until she was looking at his ass cheeks.

"Oh my God!" she giggled, looking at the tattoo on Adam's butt. "Adam, he's so cute."

"Shut up," Adam groaned, trying to roll over.

Kylie let out a sigh, and pressed her chest against his back again, her eyes closing. "You smell so good," she informed him, sniffing his shoulder.

She then climbed off him and sat on her knees, allowing Adam to sit up as well. She slowly slid her thong off her body, and allowed Adam to pull her towards him, his face fell against her stomach, and his hands wrapped around her, as she traced his tongue up as far as it could travel, and then back down to her hips, and slowly, down to her inner thighs, his hands playing with her nipples. She replied with a soft moan, a hand going into her hair, the other, running along his cheeks, his beard, any part of his body that she could touch. And suddenly, she reached over Adam, her ass in his face as she grabbed a condom from her nightstand.

She opened the packet with her teeth, and slowly applied the condom onto Adam, as he sat with his back against the headboard, and Kylie, practically in his lap. When she was finished, he set her on her back, and kissed her neck as he slowly entered her, a moan escaping from both their lips.

* * *

Adam watched as Kylie lay covered in just a sheet, her left arm holding his chest, her head snuggled into his side, and her mouth slightly opened, her right arm covering her eyes. He could watch her sleep forever, he thought. Especially since she was naked, against his own naked body. Last night had been amazing. He was hoping it would be the first of many amazing nights. Kylie had been very nervous last night, but he had made sure she was okay, and that she was enjoying everything just as much as she was. She must have been okay, he thought, because they wound up having sex three times last night.

Adam watched Kylie turn in her sleep, and let out a yawn, before stretching. She slowly opened her blue eyes and gave him a smile. "Morning," she cheered, looking up at him.

"Hi," Adam smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm," Kylie nodded her head. "I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Very," Adam nodded his head, watching Kylie stand up, and grab a black silk rob that was hanging on the back of her door.

"Good thing I know how to make scrambled eggs and toast," she giggled. "You want some?"

"Yes," Adam nodded his head, reaching on the floor to grab his boxers. He pulled them on and followed Kylie towards her kitchen. He watched as she began to cook, humming as she did so. Adam stood behind her, and pulled her robe down to show her left shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the badge tattooed into her skin, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The eggs are gonna burn," she giggled at the feel of Adam's beard against her shoulder, his penis against her ass, and his arms trying to enter the front of her robe. She wasn't sure if he was turned on, or if he was hard because he had just woken up, but she was hoping it was the first. _Wait_, she thought, shaking her head, and squirming from his grip. _Last night was a one-time thing_, she thought again.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked realizing Kylie's blue eyes were getting misty, filling with water.

"We shouldn't have…" she shook her head, wiping her face. "We shouldn't…we can't... not anymore. No more of this," she said, trying her best not to cry in front of Adam. She wasn't sure why she was holding back her tears. He'd seen her cry before.

Adam let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have guessed she'd get hysterically like this. It had been what kept him from making a move on Kylie for 8 months. And he had blew it last night when he took advantage of Kylie in a vulnerable state.

He shook his head, free of the negative thoughts. How was he going to inform Kylie that this wasn't a mistake? That she needed to get over Michael?

"You should go," Kylie whispered.

"You're overreacting," Adam said, stepping towards her, grabbing her wrists.

"Let go," Kylie shook her head and stepped back.

"Michael's dead," Adam blurted, watching Kylie's tears thicken. He hated that he was the one making her cry, but she needed to realize he wasn't coming back.

"Shut up!" Kylie yelled. "Get out! Leave me alone!"

"No," Adam said sternly. "Listen to me Kylie. He's dead. Yeah it sucks. I know. I know what it's like to lose someone you love with everything you've got. But it's never gonna go away. The whole in your chest isn't ever leaving. And Michael. Well…" Adam took a deep breath. He was going to have to act like he believed in all this angel bullshit. Like he believed there was a God. And he was doing it for Kylie. For the girl he was sure was the one for him. No matter how broken and tarnished she was.

"Exactly," Kylie cried. "It hurts. I should have been with him last night not you!"

"Michael's fucking dead," Adam shouted again. "You can not bring him back. And he'd be so pissed at you right now, Kales. You know what? I'm sure he's pissed at you! For being a slut, and mourning for as long as you did over him. I bet he's disappointed in you for giving your body up to a whole bunch of people you never cared for. But last night… Come on, Kylie. You can't say that we had something last night. Last night you moved on. I know. It hurts. But I guarantee you that he's up in heaven or wherever you think he is and he's smiling. Because the pain he's been causing you for six fucking years is starting to go away."

Kylie watched as Adam started to tense. He was upset. He was passionate. He was in love. With her. And she was stuck on a dead guy. Someone who couldn't love her anymore. He was right, she needed to move on.

She nodded her head, and wiped the tears from her face, as she tied the satin robe tighter to her chest. "You're right," she whispered, biting her lip, and looking at the floor, pretending to kick invisible dirt with her foot. "But…I can't…I can't promise you a brand new car. I'm a used piece of shit that you gotta go gentle with, and slowly rebuild me up into a beauty."

Adam nodded his head and tried not to laugh at the simile Kylie just used. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "And I can promise you that I won't leave you," he whispered, squeezing her tighter to him.

"Thank you," she whispered into her chest, sniffling a bit. Six years of depression, and she finally got what she needed. Something to believe in.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and possibly reviewing.


End file.
